The Temple Grudge
by Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi
Summary: When a group of Jedi Padawans stay at the Jedi Temple on the night of hallows eve, they find themselves alone and in the midst of a grudge...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Temple Grudge  
Author: Jedi Keliam Kenobi  
Summary: When a group of Jedi Padawans stay at the Jedi Temple on the night of hallows eve, they find themselves alone and in the midst of a grudge...PLZ R&R  
Categories: Horror/Humor/Angst  
Disclaimer: George Lucas, and Lucasfilm own any Star Wars characters recognizable. I am not making anything profitable of this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.  
A/N: Well this is my first fan fiction and after forty different times of rewriting this story I got it up and posted! Reading and reviewing would be much appreciated! Criticism is welcome in reviews, as long as there is no inappropriate material, such as cussing or harassing. Thank you all. **UPDATE**: **I changed the story a bit so it has better spelling/grammar and the characters weren't _as_ moody as before :) :)**  
Thanks to: My beta readers Wizgurl13, Madawg, and YodaLuvr417, George Lucas and all fan fiction writers, readers, and reviewers.

* * *

Italics equal stresses

Bold equals thoughts

Equals Master/Padawan bond

* * *

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin, what is it?"

"Are you sure I can't go out for a _leelte_ bit, just to collect a few pieces of chocolate?"

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi smirked at his apprentice. "Anakin, the cute _leetle_ tricks, you used to pull on your mother don't work on me. Yes, I am sure you can't go out, you are sick."

"Fine…. but Master it is Hallows Eeevvveeee! And all of the other Padawans are going! Master pleeeaaasssee…" Anakin Skywalker wailed. Giving a pathetic face. "Plus we never got to go candy picking on Tatooine… us slaves were forced to do hard labor, while getting beaten by whips and…" Anakin said sticking his lower lip out.

"Poor thing." Obi-Wan said with dry humor.

"But Mas…"

"Anakin Skywalker… My decision is final. Now, Lay down. Humans with the Ithorian flu do not need to be out getting _CANDY._ Especially young, naturally hyper Padawans."

" I'm not hyper…" There was an uncomfortable silence, as the two stared at each other. Anakin's face held utter dislike of the young Jedi Master and Obi-Wan's face was held calm and expressionless.

"I'm going to Yoda's to get some of his animal tail brew. Course it tastes like wampa poodoo, but it does make you feel better after you overcome the extreme nausea caused by the smell." The young master gave a smirk, as his Padawan groaned.

* * *

Anakin sat up in bed waiting for his master to return from the 'old green troll's' house. A creaking sound came from under the bed.

It was said by the older apprentices, that on Hallows Eve, all the dead Sith came to haunt the temple halls.

**Maybe that's why everybody goes out.** **Oh no! What if a Sith comes here! **Anakin shrunk back under his sheets and whimpered. His eyes peeked over the bantha wool covers. A dark figure was moving slowly in his room. He screeched.

"Ah! Help me Master there is a Sith in my room!" The _Sith_ tripped on a nearby object and fell flat on its face, howling in pain.

"Anakin what in the name of the Force is the matter!" Obi-Wan hopped on one leg to the halo lamp and flipped it on.

"Master?" Anakin gulped. "I…I…I thought you were a Sith." Anakin grimaced knowing he was in for it.

"You thought I was a what? Anakin Skywalker you are out of your mind! There are no Sith in the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan raised his voice slightly and looked down at thefrightened apprentice.

Anakin grimaced underObi-Wan's sharp gaze. "I am sorry master. The…the older Padawans told me that the dead...Sith haunt the halls every Hallows Eve night." Obi-Wan looked as he was going to lecture the Padawan, but instead sat down and pulled out a package with a horrible stench.

"Here try some of this," he said looking at Anakin whose nose was wrinkled in disgust. He pushed the spoon in Anakin's mouth before his Padawan could say anything. Obi-Wan felt pity for the boy. The face Anakin was making was funny, but Obi-Wan really did feel bad about feeding him this, but then again if it made his poor Padawan feel better then so be it. Nose scrunched up and eyes brimming with unshed tears of disgust, Anakin finished the bite.

After Anakin had a few more atrocious spoonfuls and his mouth was wiped, Obi-Wan asked the young boy if he wanted a story.

"No," came the solemn reply "I do not want to hear a story."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For holding me back here and not letting me go candy picking? And feeding me Sith crap!"

" Sith crap is a bad word Anakin and no i'm sorry because you are getting a story anyway...you need one Anakin, otherwise you will be bored out of your mind." Anakin turned his head and crossed his arms.

"_Anakin…"_

"Fine!" Anakin huffed

"Good…. What story do you want me to tell?"

"A scary story."

"All right. I think I know just the one…"

* * *

_12 years before…_

"Come on Obi, stop being irritable." Bant sighed as she studied her friend. A short Padawan cut with curly ginger wisps along his brow, and a thin braid protruding out from under his right ear. Stormy green/blue eyes stared at her defiantly.

"I'm sorry Bant, I would not go and do such foolishness…ever." Obi-Wan Kenobi stated stubbornly. He looked over at his three friends. Bant, Garen, and Reeft had come to talk him into going candy picking with him and he had turned them down guiltily. He would not participate, and it was final. They would have to except that.

Banthuffed."You've been so by the book since Melida/Daan …" Bant whispered but quickly put her hand over her mouth in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that, it just popped out of her mouth!Melida/Daan was still a very fresh wound in Obi-Wan's heart. Obi-Wan grimaced then turned around, obviously hurt by her words, and walked away.

"_Ohhhh good_ going _hotshot_! No he'll _really_ go with us," Garen said after the hurt Padawan had left. Bant looked as she were on the verge of tears and Reeft's Dressilian face drooped even more so than usual.

"Maybe we should stay here with Obi-Wan. I mean his master being gone on a _private_ mission and all, he'll be alone." Reeft paused waiting for Garen to object, but the boy was silent, so he continued " We're gett'n to old for candy pick'n anyway. What do you guys say? Bant? Garen?"

The sobbing Mon Calamarian nodded and looked over at Garen whose face held a sour and stubborn expression. The two other Padawans glared at him until he broke.

"Fine! I guess we'll stay here with Obi-Wan…but I really want some choclate." The latter was whispered and bant and reeft looked at him dissaprovingly.

"Garen sometimes I wonder about you." Reeft shook his head and then The three Padawans walked off, Garen muttering inaudible words.

But little did the unsuspecting Padawans know a dark, silver, figure watched them in the shadows with an expressionless face that quickly turned into an evil grin…

* * *

A/N: Okay there's more comin up! If you liked it review, if not...erm..._ please _review :)also pleaselet me know if there is any way I could improve my writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We all know the drill…George owns everything related to Star Wars.

* * *

**Review replies**

**A. NuEvil: Yeah I am so glad you liked it! Here's your update…though it didn't come too soon grimaces hehe... Thanks for the review! By the way cool screen name!

* * *

****LloydIrvingisMine:Grins a Han Solo hundred watt smile then sniffles and frowns I'm sorry it wasn't _that _quick…. I hope my future updates will be soon!

* * *

****Nignt (is it supposed to be Night?) of the Land: It is a pleasure to review your story because it really is a very good story. Sorry I didn't make it too snappy...hopefully since I am updating my story you will update yours:)

* * *

****MarshaMarshaMarsha: thank you very much for your review it is much appreciated. Yes I know I had some mistakes in the first chapter but I did try to make it a little better. Here is a list answering any questions or remarks:**

**_Leetle _is a stress. It is a cute way (or so I think) to say little. :)**

**The reason why I didn't explain about Hallows Eve being in 'The Galaxy Far Far Away' is because it would take entirely too long plus I don't have _that_ good of an explanation as to why it exists in Star Wars land. (bad excuse...i know:)**

**Smiles sheepishly yes it was an attempt at humor (evidently humor you didn't find, sorry). But if u look on the first chapter I made him a little more sympathetic. :)**

**I'm sorry about the SithSpit thing. I had no Earthly Idea that it came into place after Palpy's death. Hmmmm maybe I should make up my own Star Wars cuss word:D! Anyway thanks for the heads up :)**

**The thing about mood swing Obi made me laugh…_that_ was hilarious**

**Annie is only nine and I just really don't like him so I made him be bad:D (I am not very good at making excuses am i:)**

**Okay there was a time shift (I put that in the new and improved chapter one) so Obi-Wan and Bant are still quite young and not entirely in control of their emotions :)**

**Hmmm very good question 'bout how something evil could penetrate the Temple walls but have you any idea that the evil wasn't there before the Temple was built hmmmmm? grins**

**I will not change my betas. And I am very sorry you feel that I should.**

**Wasn't taken as such. I actually take it as a compliment. You care so much about my story being good and enjoyable for others, that you took the time to write me a note, trying to help me with my spelling and grammar and I appreciate it fully.**

**Oh and by the way you spelled S-T-I-F-L-E wrong in your review. :D Just jok'n!**

**Thanks much for your constructive criticism! Peace out-jkk

* * *

**

**Sacall Mohnaay: blushes thank you for your review and I really like your story.

* * *

**

**The dancing Cavalier: grins so kind you are. For your review, thank you. Fun talking like Yoda it is: D!

* * *

**

**Master of the Jedi: Nope I can't tell u who it is but I will give you a hint. H-I-M-A-S-S-T-E-T rearrange the letters and you will find out what title 'it' has. :) Hehehehe Anakin might have to go change his Padawan undies once or twice:D:D:D!

* * *

Master of the Sith: Woah i have a Master of the Sith and the Jedi:D! Thanks for the reveiw...i really appreciate it! Please stay tuned:):)**

* * *

A/N: Okay I have perfectly good reasons for not updating sooner! #1- terrible writers block #2- really busy #3-working on another story. So here's an update hope you enjoy!

* * *

Obi-Wan wandered the temple halls for what felt like hours, looking at holos and statues of the great Jedi Masters before his time. He was looking at a painting of a Lightsaber battle between two Jedi when an old stone bust caught his eye. It sat across the room in a corner hidden away in the shadows.

The Padawan walked over to it and stared at the strong masculine face lined with cracks and chipped by its age. Obi-Wan sat down and shrunk deep in the darkness, his back resting on the statue's stand. He pulled up his knees so his chin could rest on them and sighed.

His master, Qui-Gon jinn had been gone when Obi-Wan needed him most; he was still recovering from the incident at Melida/Daan. Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon would ever forgive him for leaving the Jedi Order, leaving Qui-Gon. Bant's words had hurt Obi-Wan but they were true and he felt guilty for storming off like he did.

A feeling overcame Obi-Wan, a feeling of being watched and the hairs along the back of his neck bristled as the force rang out an alarm throughout his mind. A voicecalled for himthrough the deserted hallway and Obi-Wan shrunk further back into the shadows. He felt like being alone and did not want unwelcome company.

* * *

"Kenobi?" Siri Tachi whispered. There came no answer but she felt Obi-Wan near so she rang out again. "Kenobi I know you're somewhere in here so come out. Bant really didn't mean what she said, it just kind of blurted out. Obi-wan where are you!" the latter was said in quiet frustration.

Something stirred behind her and Siri looked across the room to see one of the Jedi Temple's busts glowing! It shone a soft florescent green and beside it lay obi-wan who sat back in shock. The bust started shaking so he quickly ran over to stand beside Siri and the two Padawans looked at each other with wide eyes.

The bust stopped moving violently but the stand tilted from the movement and the statue fell to the ground with an ear shattering thud.

After a moment of gathering herself and emotions up, Siri spoke."What just happened obi-wan? What did you do to the _immanent_ object to make it come alive?" Obi-Wan looked at her with confusion.

"I was just…just sitting agai…against it and it…it came alive! I swear on Ulic Qel-Droma's pyre I didn't do anything with it!" Siri looked at him in surprise at his choice of words. A wind brushed upon Siri's face and she felt another presence enter the room.

"Obi-Wan do you feel that?" Siri looked around but nobody was in sight. Obi-Wan nodded his head 'yes'. Suddenly the carpet under them shot up sending the two flying through the air and landing far apart from each other.

While they struggled to rise chunks of duracrete flew at them from the walls but sapphire and lavender Lightsabers flashed and cut the hard substances in pieces with the exception of one which hit Siri on the head causing her to crumple up on the floor unconscious.

A figure rose from theground behind her and kicked her hard in the stomach but her mind was in a black abyss where nothing could be felt. The 'thing' was dark and shadowy but pearly white teeth showed out from under the hood it wore and jet black hair that was worn in dreadlocks fell upon its shoulders.

The person walked slowly from where it stood towards obi-wan its black leather cape swaying behind him. It didn't stop until it was a few feet away from the Padawan and only then did it pull out a Lightsaber hilt from under its robes. The Lightsaber activated and a deep crimson blade 'zwigged' out.

Obi-Wan finally came to his senses and his sapphire blade swung out in a defensive posture a foot away from his foes. The opposing personage pulled back its hood revealing silver fluorescent male glowing in a ghostly manner.

The Lightsaber of Obi-Wan's opponent swung to the right and Obi-Wan moved to block the blow but the red Lightsaber went straight through his blue one and struck his arm sending waves of pain through it. His 'saber dropped to ground with a clank and his enemy pushed it aside with a booted foot.

"Foolish Padawan did you really think you could beat me? A Sith master?" the raspy almost mechanical voice spoke. (A/N: think Grievous or Darth Malak only a little bit lower in tone) his hands raised up and a whirlwind of carpet and duracrete carried the two Padawans up in the air.

Obi-wan screamed as a piece of duracrete went into hisleg but Siri remained motionless while her body was tossed around and her limbs being broken with the unmerciful wind.

The blowing stopped as quickly as it had begun and all matter fell down to the hard ground below.On all fours and panting heavily, obi-wan crawled over to Siri not noticing the Sith wasrunning towards him at a fast rate.

The world slammed into obi-wan as an overwhelming power began to drain him of his life-force making him gasp in agony but darkness cast its spell and all went quiet…

* * *

A/N: This chapter was horrible! I had writers block and i tried my best so don't be too harsh pleasewhines! Okay please let me know if this story is worth continuing! I will probably update soon (if you guys want me to continue that is) but like I said I am writing another story which I hope will be a big hit so…be patient…please?

Peace to all

JKK


End file.
